furmula_onefandomcom-20200214-history
Darren Mitchell
Because his grandfather drove for the UK Racing Group in Furmula One during the late 1950s and his father and mother were open-wheel racing engineers, Darren was raised within the world of motorsports from the very beginning. He drove on go-karts as soon as he was old enough to legally compete, and won local championships and then later national championships before promoting to Furmula Three with his parents-backed team. Despite finishing fourth in his first year, the budget became too much for his team and it folded in 1996, pressuring Darren to find a new ride and work for someone outside the family for the first time. Thankfully he was hired by a compentent and strong team and he won two Furmula Three titles before moving on to Furmula Two in the mid-1990s. After winning the Furmula Two championship, he was finally hired as a rookie driver for Furmula One in 2003. Although his talent was clearly proven, his aggressive racing style led to a few DNF results in his rookie season and he finished a 'disappointing' eighth. He was also hot-tempered even with his engineers and pitcrew, and one infamous televised scene of him berating his own driver teammate over a slight nudge during the race led to his termination from the team with just three races left in the season. Although he had relatively calmed down over the years, his ego and drive to be the 'best of the best' remained, and his talent still became luring for the top competing teams to hire him even as his womanizing and late-night partying often irked the team owners. His bloated ego and drive for perfection led to a rivalry with competing Furmula One driver Valentino Scorchio in the mid-to-late 2000s. The 2007 season was one of the most tightly-contested season in F1, and while Scorchio won the championship after his victory in the Brazilian GP, Darren stood on the second-place podium and whispered close to the Italian tiger's ears: "Feel that wind from behind you? That's me, breathing down your neck." In 2010, he won eight races and finally won his first championship in Furmula One, acheiving his lifelong dream. Although he finished second in 2011 and third in 2012, he won the championship again in 2013 and 2014, and during an interview with the reporter while the champange was flowing and holding the 2014 trophy, he told his critics on international television to "Go beep themselves up some Italian tiger's arse". He was later fined by Furmula Enterprises for his comments. Then during the 2015 off-season, scandal struck him as three women appeared on the news claiming that Mitchell had physically beaten them. Mitchell denied the allegations, although he had later admitted that he had slept with 'at least one of them'. The biggest sponsors and teams finally spurned him, and he finished in 2015, 2016, and 2017 with finishes below 10th overall. Many pundits believed his career to be over soon in disgrace, but Mitchell kept himself relevant, knowing that he still has the talent to win a fourth championship.